Jean Pierre Polnareff
}} |- ! Namesake | Michel Polnareff (last name) |- ! Debut | Vol.14 Chapter 124: "The Silver Chariot (part 1)" |- ! Final Appearance | Vol.63 Chapter 595: "Slept Slaves (part 5)" |- ! Seiyū | Katsuji Mori Tsutomu Tareki (game) Akira Negishi (part 5 game) Ken Yamaguchi (drama cd) |- ! Voice actor(s) | Mark Atherlay |- | style="font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" | Profile |- ! Age | 24 (Part 3), 36 (Part 5) |- ! Date of birth | 1965 |- ! Astrological Sign | Sagittarius |- ! Blood type | AB |- ! Eye color | Blue |- ! Hair color | Silver (Manga), Blond (Anime) |- ! Height | 188 cm, 193 (w/hair) |- ! Weight | 75 kg |- ! Stand | Silver Chariot, Silver Chariot Requiem |- !Techniques | *Million Spit *Raydarts *Shooting Star *Piercing Needles Sentence *Armor Takeoff *Last Shot |} Jean Pierre Polnareff (ジャン・ピエール・ポルナレフ Jan Piēru Porunarefu) is a fictional character from the Japanese manga series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He went with Jotaro Kujo and company to get revenge for his sister, who was raped and murdered by J. Geil. He is the only non-Joestar to have survived the adventure. He is presented with blondish white hair that stands on end, tight sleeveless shirt and pants, and with broken hearts as earrings. Storyline Part 3: Stardust Crusaders Learning of his sister's death, Polnareff searches for the man that killed her. His Stand powers attracted Dio Brando, and in the same manner as Dio did with Kakyoin, lured him to a fight, and then brainwashed him afterwards. Under the influence of Dio, he attacked the Joestar party in Hong Kong. He was confronted by Avdol, and defeated after some difficulty. While conceding in his defeat, Jotaro sensed Dio's cells in Polnareff's forehead and removed the implant. Afterwards, Polnareff joins the Joestar group in their quest to destroy their nemesis, Dio Brando. He got his shot on J. Geil, the murderer of his sister and successfully avenged her death. He falls again under the side of Dio when he is possessed by Anubis, but once again, Jotaro frees him. At one point, Polnareff is tricked by Cameo into wishing for his sister, Sherry, and Avdol back to life. These clones attacked Polnareff as clay golems, but this was the point where Avdol reappeared, when they thought that he was killed by Hol Horse. Together the duo defeated Cameo and resumed their quest along with Jotaro and company. Once they reach Egypt, the party is accompanied by Iggy, a Stand-wielding dog whom was tamed by Avdol sometime before Part 3 began. Polnareff and Iggy got on the wrong foot at first, but later became good friends, especially after Iggy sacrificed himself to save Polnareff from Vanilla Ice's assualt. Not wanting his two closest friends' deaths to have been in vain, Polnareff defeats Vanilla Ice and then assists the others in fighting Dio. After the vampire meets his end, Polnareff is last seen meeting Jotaro and Joseph at Egypt's airport before going back to France. Aftermath Sometime before the events of Vento Aureo, in the 1990s, Polnareff and Jotaro were pursuing the whereabouts of the Stand arrows, which were stolen by a mysterious youth when the arrows were excavated in Egypt. During their investigation, Polnareff learned that the youth had appeared somewhere in Europe, and eventually tracked this person down, however, the individual was revealed to be none other than Diavolo himself. Polnareff attempted to assassinate him, but ultimately failed, with Diavolo proving to be much too powerful to handle alone. At the cost of this, Polnareff was tossed off a cliff and sustained critical injuries, including the loss of one of his eyes and the use of his lower legs. However, in doing so, he uncovered Diavolo's identity and later recovered one of the Stand arrows. Now crippled in a wheelchair, he still retains his undying confidence and continues to find a way to defeat Diavolo. Part 5: Vento Aureo Polnareff later returns during the events of Vento Aureo as an anonymous ally who joins Giorno Giovana's group to help uncover and defeat the mafia boss. He arranges for their meeting at the colliseum in Rome, and with the party's arrival, Giorno and the gang are intercepted by two of Diavolo's henchmen, Cioccolata and Secco. During the onslaught, Polnareff encounters Doppio, not knowing the boy was secretly Diavolo. He is then taken by surprise and tries to keep the Stand arrow away from Diavolo, however, using his Stand power Diavolo mortally injures Polnareff, but not before he uses the arrow on his own Stand. As his body dies, it leaves Silver Chariot Requiem on a rampage through the city until it is stopped by Diavolo. After the mafia boss is finally brought down at the hands of Giorno's Gold Experience Requiem, Polnareff, although his body is no more, lives the remainder of his life as a spirit inside Coco Jumbo. It is claimed that the turtle's Stand is strong enough to safeguard even spirits, allowing them to linger once more. Personality Polnareff is the stereotypical "good natured klutz"; he is heroic and protective of those he loves, but is not very bright (although he has shown lots of cunning and strategy throughout the series). He is very impulsive and loud, and is quick to jump into action without considering the risk, character traits that have landed him in lots of trouble. However, he is sincerely dedicated to doing good, and is a good man to watch your back. He also fancies himself as a ladies man, but this is possibly just him overestimating his actual prowess. Out of all the characters in the series, Polnareff is the one that has the least problems showing his feelings, and he adds a lot of humor and warmth to what would otherwise be a pretty cold team (Kakyoin and Jotaro in particular are very cold characters). Indeed, while he may sometimes be seen as the comic relief of the series, Polnareff's companions appreciate his good nature and trust him to help them win when a tough battle arrives. Interestingly, Polnareff's best friends during the course of the series are Mohammed Avdol and Iggy, both of whom he couldn't stand when they first met. In fact, no character mourns the deaths of his companions like Polnareff does, and no other character is as dedicated to avenging them. Later on, his body is destroyed, and thus his soul is transferred to a turtle, Coco Jumbo, which implies that he lives well into the next century. Stand Silver Chariot is Polnareff's original Stand. It is a very powerful, battle-dedicated Stand; all its powers are destructive in nature and assist him in battle. In appearance, it looks like a thin, robotic humanoid clad in medieval armor, armed with a rapier. Silver Chariot is an incredibly agile Stand, able to attack enemies with barrages of sword slashes and thrusts before the opponent can react. It can also use this agility, along with its sword, to defend and deflect attacks aimed at it (he has been able to slash fire attacks from Avdol's Magician's Red away from him without any harm). If necessary, Polnareff can also shed Silver Chariot's armor away, exposing its robotic form. In this form, Silver Chariot is even faster, to the point it can actually move fast enough to create doubles of itself. These doubles are not illusory; the Stand is moving at faster-than-the-eye-can-see speed between different positions. As such, were all the doubles to attack at once, it'd mean that the Stand is attacking from all those positions simultaneously, giving it incredible destructive power. Similarly, because of this same speed, attacking the doubles would be futile, as the Stand can easily move away before being harmed. Polnareff's "secret attack" is called "shooting the sword", in which the blade of his sword detaches at high speed. He uses this only when he is certain it will strike, because the blade has to be reattached before Silver Chariot can fight effectively again. Silver Chariot Requiem is the Stand that Polnareff develops when Silver Chariot is stabbed with the Requiem Stand arrow. Polnareff died shortly after creating Requiem, so the Stand survived his death but became uncontrollable (much like Notorious B.I.G., a Stand that activated after the user died and was never really defeated). Requiem possessed the power to control the spirits of people. Its primary method of attack was to switch the spirits of people between bodies, usually after inducing a deep sleep. It also possessed the ability to turn Stands against their users, but only when its objective was directly threatened. It also has the ability to accelerate evolution around it, affecting anything in its range. Video games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Polnareff Befitting a charge character, Polnareff can string up offensive attacks to form a somewhat unstoppable pattern. His Million Spits has good strength. He also has good Stand combos that can be used to set up attacks for an execution of special or super moves. He's also a good character for a juggle game. Armor Takeoff is highly damaging, and used with juggle tactics, he can inflict damage easily in comparison to the other characters. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Black Polnareff As if Polnareff isn't good enough for offense, Black Polnareff is even better. His increased speed gives him a good confusion game. Despite the loss of an active Stand, his moves more than make up for it; all of his special and most super attacks can be chained from basic attacks. While this makes him a close-quarter character, the damage he deals pay off the effort. Also, he gains the properties of any Anubis Sword-wielder; the ability to remember attacks. His version of Dimension Slash renders him completely invincible until the attack deploys by itself. Trivia * Polnareff became the biggest inspiration towards the character design of KOF's Benimaru Nikaido. SNK developers continued referring Benimaru as Polnareff even today. * He is often quoted saying "Buttsubusu!" ("I'll beat you up!") or "Buttagitte yaru!" ("I'll slice you to pieces!"). *In the anime, he is voiced by Katsuji Mori, best known as the original Japanese voice of Go Mifune, AKA Speed Racer. *There are strong parallels between Polnareff and Inigo Montoya from the movie and novel The Princess Bride: both are at first foes and then allies, both are master swordsmen and both sworn to vengeance again a man with a deformed hand. For Inigo it was the count with six fingers; for Polnareff it was J. Geil with two right hands. Finally when both meet their villain they have a dramatic but concise presentation of their reason and intent for vengeance. *His name seems to be based on Michel Polnareff, a famous french singer notorious for his eccentricity. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters fr:Jean Pierre Polnareff it:Jean Pierre Polnareff ja:ジャン＝ピエール・ポルナレフ